Journey to Johto
by Hanoko
Summary: May  Haruka  has finally returned home to Petalburg to be greeted by her loving mother... and a visitor with green hair and eyes of an emerald sheen. Drew  Shuu . Upon hearing of her decision to go to Johto, Drew insists they travel together.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Guest

Journey to Johto

By Hanoko

This is my very first fanfic ever, and it's about one of my most favorite couples ever, Haruka and Shuu (May and Drew) from Pocket Monsters (Pokémon)

I don't know how many chapters I'll make.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, never will, never have, and don't plan to.

Made by fans, for fans.

Chapter 1: A Surprising Guest

Max and May soon arrived to their home in Petalburg City only to be greeted with a huge hug from their mother, Caroline.

"May! Max! Welcome home!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Let go of me Mom, you're going to break my glasses!" exclaimed Max.

Caroline quickly let go of her two children and went to the living room. May and Max followed her and sat on the couch.

"May, Max? Where are your little friends Ash and Brock?" she questioned.

"Oh, Brock is going back home to Pewter City and Ash is going back to Pallet Town, then to Sinnoh." May replied.

"I see… that's too bad; there was a new recipe I found that I wanted Brock to taste…" Caroline sighed. "Ah, but, aren't you going to go to Sinnoh with Ash?"

"No. I was… well… I was planning on going to Johto…" May paused. "…to participate in contests, it's getting quite big there."

"Oh dear, how long until you leave?"

"Soon, I just came back to drop Max off and I wanted to pick up Beautifly and Skitty as well."

"Will you be able to stay for a few days at least?" Caroline looked hopeful.

"Of course! I just got back; I don't want to leave right away!" May giggled.

"Yay!" Caroline hugged her daughter, tight.

"In that case I must make some preparations… tee hee hee…" she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" May questioned.

"Oh no, nothing!" Caroline chuckled nervously.

"Hmm…" May eyed her Mother suspiciously.

"Well, while you two have your girl talk I'm going to go find Dad. Where is he?" Max said.

"He should be in the gym with Kenny." Caroline replied.

Kenny is the gym assistant for the Petalburg gym. He can be a rather weird person, but he's nice. He is rather close with Norman, May and Max's father, and helps out a lot. Norman is the Petalburg gym leader, and is quite famous with the ladies despite being married already.

"Thanks, Mom." Max said.

"Well, I'm going to go prepare lunch, why don't you go take a walk May?" Caroline suggested.

"Sure! I think I'll take Beautifly and Skitty to practice for the contests in Johto!" May seemed excited.

Caroline sighed, even though she just got home all May could think about was contests.

May went to her father's greenhouse to get Beautifly and Skitty; this is where her father's pokémon stay when they're not training or having a gym battle. They naturally welcomed Beautifly and Skitty with open arms into the greenhouse.

"Skitty! Beautifly!" May called out to her pokémon she hadn't seen for the longest time.

As soon as they heard her voice they came rushing. Skitty quickly jumped into May's arms and Beautifly landed on May's head. May was overjoyed to see them again.

"I missed you two so much! Guess what? I have great news!" she had started.

Beautifly and Skitty both looked at each other in unison, confused; then they looked back up to May.

May began to giggle. "We're going to the Johto Region!" she said happily.

Skitty got a huge grin on its face and started chasing its tail while Beautifly started flying about for a few seconds then landed back on May's head.

"So… why don't we take a quick walk to the park and practice a little bit?" May suggested with a smile.

Both of the pokémon agreed and they followed May out of the greenhouse. May walked around town with Beautifly on her head and Skitty next to her easily keeping up. It didn't take long before they arrived at the park and took a small break on the bench.

May stretched. "Mmm! It feels so good to be back in Petalburg!" then she started thinking back to the last time she saw _**him**_. Yes, _**him**_, her rival, her friend, the one who taught her many things about pokémon contests. The one and only Drew.

"I wonder if Drew is in Johto yet…" May whispered to herself.

She had beat him during the Grand Festival but it wasn't long afterwards that he had appeared again, beating her in battle yet again. That was when he announced to her that he was planning to go to the Johto Region for some more pokémon contests. If he hadn't told her that, who knows if she would've made the decision to go as well. Harley and Solidad were also going to be there as well, but putting them aside, she had been through more with Drew.

Skitty suddenly jumped onto May, who was very deep into her thoughts right now's, lap; startling her.

"Skitty! You surprised me!" May giggled.

That was when she had remembered, practicing!

"Oh right! Well then, let's get started!"

She quickly stood up and ran to a rather empty part of the park.

"Beautifly, use silver wind! Skitty, use blizzard!"

It seemed that Beautifly and Skitty's attacks were the most beautiful thing in the park; that was when May started to remember even more of her past journey.

Back then way before she caught Skitty, Beautifly was her very first contest pokémon, and it was just before her first contest ever… It was when she met Drew for the very first time. He was arrogant, rude, and seemed to be way too full of himself. Beautifly still hadn't mastered it's silver wind back then, May could almost hardly believe how wonderful Beautifly's silver wind is now compared to then.

Back then May was practicing throwing a couple of Frisbees to Beautifly while Beautifly did gust and then May would catch them. She caught two of them, but the third one went flying off… straight into _**his**_ fingers.

Suddenly a big shock of realization hit May's head.

"What the heck? Why am I thinking about him right now?" she exclaimed.

Everyone in the park suddenly directed their attention towards the girl who had shouted such a loud outburst. Embarrassed, she turned to Beautifly and Skitty and told them time to go home.

May and her pokémon were greeted by her mother who had a really smug look on her face. May had wondered what the face was for; did she do something to the food?

"May! You never told me that you were going to be traveling to Johto WITH Drew!" Caroline teased excitedly.

"Wait, I'm what?" May never mentioned she was going to go to Johto with Drew. Heck, Drew was probably already in Johto! Wasn't he?

That's when she walked into the dining room… her heart almost jumped out of her chest from the shock. There he was, right there, eating the soup her mother had made for lunch that afternoon.

"Hey May." He smirked.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I was on my way to Johto until I ran into your friend Ash who said you were also planning to go to Johto." He replied.

"But… that doesn't explain why you're here." She said back.

"I also heard you were planning to travel alone," he started, and then looked up at her. "and since we're both going to Johto I thought we should travel together, so I delayed my departure for a bit longer."

May looked rather shocked, why was he even still back in the Kanto Region? It had been quite awhile since he had told her he was going to Johto, and knowing Drew he should've had left right away. Then she realized she should say something back.

"Oh. Why, did you want to travel with me or something?" she questioned.

Drew's face had a quick flash of embarrassment but it was gone in an instance, to the point May didn't even notice.

"Ah, no, that's not it. I just figured…" he began, then smirked. "…that without your little companion buddies you'd be getting lost all over the place as clumsy as you are!"

May snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly as it sounds!" he snickered.

What happened to the Drew who was actually being nice for a change before telling her he was leaving for Johto? Maybe it was just because he assumed that would be the last time he saw her or something.

"Well, maybe I don't WANT to travel with you Mr. Rose!" she snapped.

"Humph." He seemed irritated.

Caroline walked back in.

"Aww, couples quarrel, brings back memories of Norman and me! You know, before we got married." She giggled, enjoying herself.

"Mom!" May blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Drew."

Drew's face was also a bit red, but gone in a few seconds.

"…No problem." He said in a low voice, trying to cover the embarrassment in his voice.

"So, when do you two plan to leave?" Caroline asked.

"Well, the next boat to Johto isn't leaving for another three days, since the last one left a few hours ago." Drew replied.

"Oh oh! I see! So, where are you staying?" Caroline asked with a hopeful and extremely excited look on her face.

"Uh…" he said with realization that he hadn't thought about that.

May then realized what was going on and looked at her Mom, and began to shake her head slowly.

'No, no Mom!' she thought to herself.

"Why don't you stay here? We have a guestroom you could use." Caroline said.

"Um… sure. I'll take you up on the offer then." He replied wondering why she seems so excited.

"Ah, geez…" May whispered to herself as she walked out of the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"I have a headache; I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit…" May was exhausted over what happened just now.

Why are Moms so weird?

- End of Chapter One: A Surprising Guest -

I will most, most definitely be updating soon, you can count on that! I'm having fun writing this!

Next time: Chapter Two: The Three Day Wait

Me: Hope you enjoyed~! Now b-!

Drew: Woah woah woah! You fanfiction newb, don't you know anything?

Me: umm?

May: This is when you ask for reviews.

Drew: Geez… in all the other fan fictions I've appeared in I've never…

May: Oh get over it, Drew.

Me: Umm… then, please review~~! Bye bye!

Drew: …you think she's gonna survive on this website?

May: …who knows?


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days Wait

Journey to Johto

By Hanoko

This is my very first fanfic ever.

_**::Chapter 2: Three Days Wait::**_

Caroline and Drew both seemed worried because May decided to lie down and skip lunch, which was very unlike her. Was her headache really that bad?

"Is she alright?" Drew asked Caroline.

"She probably just got a bit too much sun." Caroline replied.

"Hmm…"

Drew finished his soup and rinsed the bowl out in the sink.

"Oh, you can just leave it there; you're a guest after all." Caroline said.

"Oh… alright." Drew replied.

He just stood around for a few moments then spoke again.

"So… which way to the living room?" he asked.

"Just down the hall, you'll see it." She replied happily.

Drew went to the living room and noticed Max sitting on the couch watching TV. There was a special on about legendary pokémon.

"Drew!" Max yelled in shock. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Your sister and I are going to be travelling to Johto together."

"…May never mentioned anything about that." Max said suspiciously.

"…well it's true." Drew replied.

Max stared at Drew in suspicion. He could've sworn May had told him, Ash, and Brock that she was planning to travel to Johto alone. Also, knowing Drew he would've left right away, why was he still not in Johto?

"How come you didn't leave for Johto right away, knowing you that sounds like something you would've done." Max asked.

Drew wasn't sure how to answer that question. Then he thought of something.

He flipped his hair. "Unlike Ash I don't go rushing into things, what makes you think I would've left right away?"

"I don't know… I just figured since there wasn't anymore contests going on in Kanto you would've left as soon as possible." Max replied.

"Well, the contest season isn't going to start for a little bit." Drew said.

Max eyed him suspiciously then fixed his glasses.

"You must really like my sister or something" he said.

Drew blushed for a second.

"Wha-What! Yeah right!" he protested.

Suddenly May appeared and Drew caught her eye.

"Whoa!" Drew blushed but then tried to regain his cool. "May. I-is your headache better?"

"Huh? Yeah, I just came down to get some soup…" she looked confused at his reaction to her coming downstairs. Max then spoke up.

"So, May, how much did you hear?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Max?" she then suddenly was filled with anger. "You weren't talking BAD about me were you Max?"

"Of course not!" Max replied. "Rather the opposite." He giggled. May just stared at him for a moment, confused then left for the kitchen.

"What if May had heard that?" Drew scolded.

"Why should it matter if you don't like her?" Max said. Drew was speechless; he couldn't come up with a comeback. He certainly couldn't lie and say he hated her.

Max turned off the TV suddenly.

"Come on, Drew, I'll show you to the guestroom. You'll like it, its right next to May's room." Max's glasses shined and he had a knowing smirk on his face. Drew didn't say anything; he pretended that he hadn't heard Max's remark.

Night came quickly and May was in her room changing her pajamas.

"Hmm… I don't think I've seen Drew since lunch… maybe he changed his mind about staying here? The guestroom is right next to my room after all, and I haven't heard any noises from there…" She finished buttoning her pajama top and then brushed her hair. She then started heading for the bathroom down the hall, staring at the guestroom door. She opened the door to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth at the sink. 'Hmm… maybe… maybe… I should check…' she thought to herself and she continued brushing. She finished up and then went to the guestroom. She balled up one of her hands into a fist and moved it closer to the door, preparing to knock. She paused, then pulled away. "I don't think he's here, not even Drew is that quiet."

As she began to walk to the room next to the guestroom, hers, the door to the guestroom opened. May jumped and put her hand to her chest, trying to calm down her pounding heart. "Geez! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

Drew, who was also a little shocked then began to laugh. "Pfft! Nice PJ's, May!"

"Sh- shut up! At least I'm not sleeping in the clothes I wore during the day!"

"I'm going to change into something else; after I shower that is…" he paused, smirked, and flipped his hair. "Did you want to join me?"

May blushed. "NO!" she opened her door, walked in, and slammed it as hard as she could. You could hear a locking sound right after.

Drew smirked. "I was just joking" he said. He then walked off to the bathroom for his shower.

May was sitting down at her door. In her mind, she kept repeating the same word over and over in her head. 'Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk!' as she put her hands over her blushing cheeks. She got up, turned off the lights, went to her bed and slept.

_**::May's POV::**_

I suddenly opened my eyes to see a girl with pigtails in overalls and a big white hat with a red ribbon… she had light brown pigtails… except in a different style than mine. She carried a yellow bag, I couldn't make out her face very well… blurry… Suddenly a red headed… is that a boy or a girl…? Well whatever they are, they appeared behind the girl. She turned away from me and turned to the red headed person. They pulled out a pokeball and out came what seemed to be a fire type pokemon. The girl then said something. It was faint, all I could hear was "Silver…" the red headed person shook their head and commanded the pokemon something. Next thing I knew, flames engulfed the area. I tried to scream, but my voice didn't come out. I couldn't move, I was terrified. Somebody, help! Help! The two figures before me slowly faded… Without thinking I then screamed, "Drew!"

_**::Omniscient POV::**_

May suddenly woke up terrified in cold sweat. She gasped with relief.

"Oh… oh, thank goodness… it was just a dream…" she started to calm down. But then she came to realization with the very last thing she had said in her dream and how it was the only thing that was audible. 'Drew!' she had screamed. What if she screamed that out loud? Could he have heard it? Her heart started thumping again. She kept telling herself to calm down, calm down, May, calm down!

"May! Max! Breakfast is ready, hurry up and come downstairs!" shouted Caroline.

"Coming!" May yelled back.

May grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing quickly. Usually she would just rush downstairs, but there's a guest in the house, so she feels like she has to look decent. And this isn't just any guest, it's Drew! May quickly changed into her usual outfit minus the bag she carries and her bandana. She quickly ran to the stairs and slid down the rail. As she was sliding down, a figure with green hair appeared walking across the hall.

"Oh no! Look out!" she exclaimed.

May went down with a crash. She noticed it hadn't hurt when she hit the ground, why?

"Ge-get off, your heavy…" Drew said, grunting.

May's face turned slightly pink as she got off as fast as possible. "S-sorry!"

"You should go on a diet, you know?" Drew said teasingly.

Now instead of pink, May's face became bright red, not from blushing this time however, but out of anger. "Shut up, Mr. Rose!" May stomped off to the kitchen leaving Drew's face a bit pink as it always became whenever she called him 'Mr. Rose'.

Breakfast was made up of some fish, miso soup, pickles, and rice. May avoided eye contact with Drew the whole breakfast. Max stared at both May and Drew and then whispered to Drew.

"What'd you do…?"

Drew choked a bit on his rice then gulped down some juice.

"Nothing!" he whispered back, a little frustrated.

May suddenly got up and said she was finished, and took her dishes to the sink.

"I can do those, May" Caroline insisted.

"No, that's okay, Mom. I can do it." May replied.

May went back up to her room and decided to play some video games. She turned on her Nintendo 64 and played Pokémon Stadium 2. Ancient, yes, I know… but still a pretty good game. She had been playing for about 20 minutes until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She thought to herself "Oh come on! I'm right in the middle of a battle!" The knocking continued. She groaned, paused her game, then went to answer the door. It was Drew.

"Did you need something?" May asked.

"I was wondering if you knew where the Poké Mart is. I want to get some supplies for when we go to Johto." He replied.

"Oh… well, you go straight down from here, take the first left, go past the Pokémon center and the Poké Mart is right there. You can't miss it." She replied.

"Ah, thanks. Then I'll go now then…" he replied, a bit disappointed. He wondered what exactly is it he was expecting anyways? He began to walk towards the stairs until May realized she was low on pokéballs. She called to Drew.

"Hey, wait! I'll come too!" she ran up to him.

Drew's face brightened a little bit, although he hid it pretty well.

"Alright. Just don't buy everything you think looks pretty like girls usually do." He replied teasingly.

"Humph! I won't!" she said.

They both went down the stairs and made their way to the front door. Before opening the door, May yelled to her mom that they'll be back soon. Caroline smirked to herself and thought "Oooh! Their first date~!" Caroline began to hum.

It was a sunny day, the sun was bright and it wasn't very humid. It was around maybe 75 degrees Fahrenheit at most. Drew was walking a bit ahead of May, who was trying to enjoy the fresh air.

"Slow down, Drew! It's not like we're in a big hurry, like you said, the ferry isn't going to leave for another 2 days!" said May.

"That may be so, but we're still leaving tomorrow." Drew replied.

"What? Why?" she sounded shocked.

"Why? Because the ferry is in Slateport city. We'll need to leave at least a day or 2 before the day the ferry arrives." He replied "With no distractions along the way!"

May had forgotten that it would be quite a walk to Slateport from here, it wasn't too too far, however it probably would still be a good idea to leave a day early; since you never know what delays there may be along the way. Trainers, wild pokémon, etc. She picked up her pace.

Finally they arrived at the Poké Mart. The shelves were filled with lots of goods and medicines for pokémon. Drew bought some super potions, full restores, pokémon food, and different kinds of pokéballs. May bought the same things, as well as some different kinds of mail to send back to her family while she was away. May was about to head to the cash register until she saw a ruby red necklace. Maybe it was a ruby… a fake one, that is. She looked at it in awe. She picked it up, and continued to stare, debating whether to buy it or not. Drew saw her looking at the necklace then walked over to her.

"I thought you weren't going to buy whatever you saw that you thought was pretty." He smirked. May jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me! And, I saw lots of pretty things… but I'm buying this not because it's pretty but because… it's… um… a good luck charm! Yeah! For… the contests in Johto! Yes, yes, that's right!" she replied.

"Heh. Whatever you say."

May and Drew left the Poké Mart and made their way back to the house. They had all the supplies they needed and all they had to do was pack for their journey to Slateport, and then on their way to Johto. They were greeted with a wonderful lunch made by Caroline. May was heading up the stairs back to her room to begin packing. Drew followed, except he went into the guest room to begin packing. It didn't take long to pack everything they needed. There wasn't much left to do that day, so May decided to continue to play her video game. And, of course, her game was interrupted by yet another knock at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" she called. Drew walked in.

"That game or movie or whatever you're doing or watching is way too loud." He complained.

"No it's not, you just have way too sensitive ears." She protested. "Like a zubat."

"What are you playing anyways?" he said, ignoring her unneeded comment.

"Pokémon stadium 2." She replied.

"Wow, that game is ancient. You still have a Nintendo 64?"

"It may be a bit old, but it's a really fun game!" she said.

"Hmm… is that so? Does it have multiplayer?" he asked.

"Well, of course it does. Battling and mini-games."

"Mind if I join? I have time to kill, and nothing better to do."

"Oh, I don't know if you can handle it, it might be too retro for you." She teased.

"Retro? I bet I can cream you on battling in a video game just as I can cream you in a real pokémon battle, old or not!"

"Oh really?" She handed him a controller. "I'll take that bet then!"

They continued to play the game for a few hours of battling; Drew continued to win almost all of them. Finally, May won one.

"Yes! I won!" she announced proudly.

"Congratulations." Drew sounded sarcastic.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser!" she poked him.

"I'm not. I won basically almost all of them." He smirked.

"Well, Mr. Rose I bet you won't be able to do as well on the mini-games. No pokémon battling there!" she challenged.

"Heh. We'll see."

May was right, Drew was terrible at the mini-games.

"I lost because these are way too girly…"

"Said the guy who has a rose almost always." She teased. Drew blushed a bit.

"I don't carry roses all the time…" he admitted.

"Oh? I suppose next you'll say you don't give roses to other girls as well." She teased.

"Um, I don't give roses to other girls…" he blushed. May also blushed and then turned away from him, she didn't want him to see her face.

"Um… it's getting kind of late…" she said. "I think I am going to go to bed now."

"Alright." Drew stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He left the room. May covered her cheeks with her hands. They felt warm. She couldn't believe that she was really the only girl Drew gives roses too. Could that mean something? She wasn't sure, and she couldn't really bring herself to believe it.

She put on her pajamas and turned out the lights. She laid her head on her pillow and drifted asleep. Unwillingly she dreamt of Drew that night, waiting for daybreak to come when they can start their journey together.

- End of Chapter Two: Three Days Wait-

Me: I am terribly sorry that I didn't update as soon as I thought I might… very very late… I will at least try to get the next chapter out by this Friday. I won't guarantee that, but I'll definitely try!

Drew: Yeah, you just got through almost half the chapter on the day you were so excited about writing this fan fiction then fell asleep and forgot all about it!

May: Would you shut up? I'm trying to dream!

Drew: Heh. About me. I thought it was unwillingly?

May: B- be quiet!

Me: So… until next time, Chapter 3: Goodbye. Hope you enjoyed! Please review~!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**J****ourney to Johto**

**By Hanoko**

This is my very _**first**_ fanfic _**ever**_.

_**::Note from the author:: **_I'm not getting many reviews, but the recent ones have really made me happy~ It makes me want to continue this story more and more :3. Unfortunately I can't update as often I would like due to the 1,000 words at least per chapter policy of mine, but, oh well, it's all well worth it. I have lots of ideas in my head for this story, so I believe this will become a story with quite a lot of chapters! I don't know where it's going to end! Although, I basically have the entire story almost figured out… except the events near the end . Please keep supporting me up til then!

_**::Chapter 3: Goodbye::**_

May dreamt a sweet, sweet dream that night, although her slightly awake conscious was screaming "Why am I dreaming of this?" powerless to stop it, despite it being her dream. It was almost as if the truth was deep in her heart, she didn't want it to end; and that was the exact reason she could not make it end.

In her dream, she had been dressed in a yukata at a night festival. There were beautifully colored lanterns in pink, blue, green, yellow, and red. Despite the lights from the lanterns, you could still see a vast range of stars… which was unnatural with all the lights… but, it is a dream after all, so why not? May had been sitting on a bench as she watched fireworks being launched into the air, so beautiful. The bright colors danced along the sky almost as if they had just wanted to make her smile, her and only her.

However, it was not just her they were making smile; there was someone sitting beside her. The person softly touched her hand, and she felt it. How would this kind of touch feel in reality? Would it have been equally as soft and comfortable? Would it have given her the same feeling she felt in her chest? She didn't know… all she knew was someone was holding her hand, sharing the beautiful night view with her. She looked to her left, to the figure who had been sitting beside her. He had short green hair; his eyes had an emerald sheen that seemed to sparkle. He was dressed in a yukata as well, of green and black stripes. He was leaning in closer to her, beginning to close his eyes, and lost in his gaze; she leaned forward as well… waiting for a sweet sensation to arrive upon her as she also began to close her eyes…

May awoke as suddenly as she had fallen asleep the night before. She could smell the air filled with the scent of freshly made biscuits, just calling her name. She stepped out of bed and changed into her clothes, brushed her hair, and washed her face. She made her way to the stairs following the scent like a hungry puppy that hadn't eaten in days. Once she reached the kitchen, she saw the face she had seen in her dreams that night; she had almost forgotten he was a guest in her home.

"Good Morning." Drew said.

"Morning…" she replied shyly. Drew looked at her with a confused look on his face, what was wrong with her? Perhaps it's because she just remembered they were to be setting off on their journey today? If so, is it because she's looking forward to it, or the exact opposite and she is dreading it?

"What's wrong darling? You look dazed." Caroline asked worriedly as she brought the basket full of freshly made biscuits and set them on the table.

"Oh, it's nothing; I just had a rather odd dream yesterday, one I didn't think I'd ever see." She replied, and then turned to Drew. When she saw he was staring right at her and they made eye contact, she bowed and turned her head away trying to hide the blush she had on her face.

May and Drew both took a biscuit as Max walked in, still in his pajamas and with unbrushed bed head. He yawned.

"Morning…" he stretched, and sat at the table.

"Good morning" May and Caroline said in unison, Drew simply said "Morning…" right back, mimicking him. May gave him a warning glance and he rolled his eyes.

Max took a biscuit and bit into it and chewed slowly, as if to savor every little piece of flavor. May did the same, except a bit more quickly.

Max finished his biscuit, and as he reached for another one he eyed May and Drew. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

"Soon." Drew quickly replied.

"Soon? Soon as in tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, when?"

"Soon, as in, in maybe an hour or so."

"What? I thought the ferry does not leave until the day after tomorrow!" he jumped up.

"Drew says we should leave as soon as possible to get to Slateport, because we might run into some trainers on the way." May explained.

Max snickered. "You should've left yesterday then."

"Why's that?" May asked.

"Because, you're horrible at battling!" Max laughed. "Oh, wait… never mind. That just means the battles will end quickly."

May's face when red with fury. "Be quiet! I'm not like how I was before! That was a long time ago!"

Max laughed out loud. "Yeah! But you haven't improved much!"

"Then why was I good enough to get to the grand festival, then, Mr. Smarty Pants!" she protested.

"Luck." He said jokingly.

"Humph! I think you know as well as I do that my luck is horrible!"

"That's not really something to be proud of, May." Drew cut in.

May blushed in embarrassment. "Be quiet!" she yelled. She shoved the last of her biscuit in her mouth and stormed up to her room and slammed the door so hard you could hear it from downstairs.

"Ugh. Great, now I need to wait for her to finish her pout." Drew scoffed.

Max looked down guiltily, avoiding Drew's face. Drew finished off two more biscuits and went upstairs.

"Stupid Max…" May whispered to herself as she packed a few more things into her backpack. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Don't whine too much, we're heading out soon!" she heard Drew call.

Stupid Drew. How could he even think of trying to rush her while she was clearly mad at the moment? She kept thinking to herself and reminding herself just how much of a jerk he is. Had she forgotten that?

"I'll be out in a bit." She replied, trying to hide the anger she was feeling in her voice. Unfortunately, she failed. Drew could clearly hear her hostile tone in her voice. He walked to the guest room to finish packing up a little bit as well.

Drew and May met in the living room to say their goodbyes to Caroline and Max. Max was there, but where was Caroline?

"Mom! We're about to leave!" May yelled, unsure of where exactly in the house her mother was lurking.

"Wait! Wait!" Caroline exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter. What was that she had in her arms? "Here, May. I made you some new clothes for your journey." She said as she handed May the clothing.

May unfolded them and carefully looked them over. They were a sleeveless, reddish-orange shirt with a black collar and a zipper. They had pockets shaped like the bottom parts of poké balls, white. There was also a green and white bandana, similar to her red one from before, as well as a matching green belt. May looked up at her mother and smiled, throwing her arms around her.

"I love them! Thank you!" she tightened her arms. Caroline hugged her back, and kissed her on her head.

"Your welcome, darling." She replied, and a tear made its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Mom?" May asked.

"It's just… you were gone for so long on your journey with Max, Ash, and Brock… and now you're finally back, but now you're going to a region even further away than Kanto…" she wiped the tear off her face.

"I'll come to visit, I promise!" May assured her.

"And I'll be here this time." Max said.

Caroline hugged May and Max and then smiled.

"Now then, you two might want to get going! It's better if you make it to Slateport before nightfall, right?" She pushed May and Drew towards the door, and hugged May once more. Drew opened the door and walked out, May following behind him. "Be careful!" Caroline called out. May turned around and waved at her and Max. Goodbye. Goodbye, again.


End file.
